Silva Zoldyck, un papa cool
by Flavie Octavia
Summary: Malgré un aîné apathique, un cadet vivant dans une grotte, un benjamin en pleine crise d'adolescence, un quatrième dont il ne reconnaissait pas l'existence, un cinquième quasi muet, une épouse hystérique, un grand-père qui paraissait normal et un arrière-arrière-grand-père fantomatique, Silva Zoldyck voulait devenir un papa cool.
1. Chapter 1:un papa cool en devenir

Alors oui je sais j'ai déjà beaucoup de chose sur le feu pour ne pas citer **La vie à trois** , **Assassin's sitter** et je suis la première à ne pas me presser pour écrire un chapitre mais en cette fin de vacances j'ai envie de publier quelque chose de léger pour aborder cette rentrée de bon pied.

Je tiens à dire que le titre n'est pas définitif, je n'arrive pas à me mettre d'accord sur un nom. Donc si quelqu'un veut proposer quelque chose je suis preneuse.

En espérant que vous aimerez autant que j'ai kiffé à l'écrire ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une ptite review :)

* * *

Silva est un Zoldyck. Un assassin. Un assassin reconnu et redouté.

Mais c'est aussi un père de famille.

Et au plus profond de son âme, de ses sentiments refoulés, il veut être aimé de ses enfants.

Bien sûr ses enfants le respectent et l'aiment certainement et lui aussi, il les aime. Il les a vu grandir, leur a appris le métier, les fondements et les finesses d'être un assassin.

Oui mais au plus profond de son être, il veut être aimé autrement.

Silva Zoldyck voulait être un papa _cool_.

…

Mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

Son propre père avait été ferme durant son enfance pour qu'il puisse être l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Et ses regrets de ne pas avoir pu expérimenter la vie s'exprimaient aujourd'hui. Regrets qu'il pouvait percevoir chez le benjamin de ses fils, Killua.

Il se sentait proche du petit garçon. Ils se ressemblaient. Il se voyait à travers lui, ses envies brisées et avortées.

Alors ne savant pas comment s'y prendre, il se tourna vers la seule personne qui garantirai son anonymat : internet.

Ce n'était pas sa façon préférée pour se renseigner mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Après quelques recherches, il tomba sur un site qui semblait convenir. « 6 façons faciles de passer du temps avec sa famille ».

De nombreux conseils étaient prodigués et il prit note de quelques uns tandis qu'il en commentait d'autres mentalement.

« _ Noter les activités de vos enfants dans votre agenda pour y assister. Lut-il »

Il n'en comprenait pas le sens de certain conseil, surtout de celui-ci. Devait-il accompagner ses enfants lors des assassinats pour les féliciter du travail fait comme on donne une friandise à un chien après qu'il ait donné la patte ?

Beaucoup de chose ne correspondait pas à leur train de vie ou à comment il avait élevé ses enfants.  
Comme « Profiter des tâches quotidiennes pour prendre des nouvelles ». Leurs tâches quotidiennes se résumaient à des entrainements pour atteindre la perfection dans l'art du meurtre, pas faire la vaisselle ou emmener le petit dernier à son activité sportive.  
Mais l'idée d'un repas en _famille_ pour faire de même n'était pas si mal et il la nota dans un coin de son esprit.

En parcourant les dernières lignes de l'article, il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait jamais appris à ses enfants comment frapper un ballon ou lancer une balle puisque cela coulait de source pour lui.  
Savoir lancer un couteau ou une balle, c'était la même chose.

Malgré tout, il nota quelques idées sur un calepin.

Puis, après avoir vérifié que personne ne rodait autour de lui et que d'une quelconque façon, personne ne pouvait voir ce qu'il faisait, il tapa une ultime recherche.

Ses joues rougirent légèrement et il vérifia encore une fois les alentours.

 _Devenir un papa cool_.

D'autres conseils apparurent et il prit d'autre note.

Il supprima ensuite toute preuve de ses recherches peut-être un peu trop radicalement en détruisant l'ordinateur mais il ne voulait pas qu'on tombe sur l'historique internet,

Oui Silva était gêné de ses actions mais il était près à tout.

Silva Zoldyck allait devenir un papa cool.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey bonjour ! Voici la suite de ''Silva Zoldyck, un papa cool''.

Merci à ceux qui ont follows et à ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire.

Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter n'appartient qu'à Yoshihiro Togashi.

Bonne lecture et pensez à une review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

* * *

Chapitre 2: Le dîner en famille

Après ses recherches, Silva s'était décidé à appliquer les ''conseils''.  
Et ça commençait par un diner en famille.

Rare étaient les fois ou la salle à manger était utilisée par autant de monde.

Parce que cette salle ne connaissait que des repas avec trois ou quatre convives. C'est-à-dire, Silva lui-même, son père Zéno, son épouse Kikyô et son seul fils qui semblait encore dépendre un tantinet de ses parents, Kalluto Milluki ne sortait quasi jamais de sa ''grotte'', préférant s'empiffrer devant son ordinateur au milieu de ses figurines, Illumi n'était plus vraiment à la demeure familiale, toujours fourré dans un quelconque travail ou en compagnie de cet exubérant rouquin peinturluré, et Killua faisait une sorte de crise d'adolescence qui consistait à contredire tout ce qu'on lui disait, sauf si c'était Gôtô qui le lui disait. Allez savoir pourquoi.

Mais en ce jour spécial –enfin, il n'était spécial que pour le père de famille mais n'allez pas contredire un Zoldyck, il en va de votre vie– toute la tribue était réunie autour de la grande table. Oui, toute. Illumi semblait s'être débarrassé de l'hurluberlu habillé en clown, Milluki avait un paquet de chips en main, Kalluto était présent comme à son habitude près de sa mère et Killua trainait des pieds en tenant Alluka par la main. Même arrière-arrière-grand papi Maha était sorti de son tombeau.

Parce qu'un papa cool aime tout ces enfants, même la chose dont l'existence était reniée par les trois quart de la famille et qui avait passée la moitié de sa vie enfermée. Mais la _chose_ n'était pas rancunière tant qu'elle était dans les bras de son grand frère chéri, au grand damn de l'ainé de la fratrie. Mais passons.

Ils prirent donc place, respectivement Silva en bout de table, Kikyô à sa gauche suivie de Kalluto et Milluki. À sa droite, Illumi, Zéno et Maha. Et puis, à l'autre bout de la table, face à son père mais loin de sa famille –on est rebelle ou on l'est pas– Killua avec Alluka à la place la plus proche de la porte de sortie.

La joie se lisait plus ou moins sur les visages allant de la seule femme de la famille toujours ravie de passer du temps avec ses chers enfants au benjamin qui se faisait clairement chier et qui le montrait bien.  
Mais tous mangeaient sans se plaindre.

_ « Alors père, commença l'ainé, pourquoi nous as-tu convoqué ?

_ Un important travail nécessite plusieurs assassins ? Compléta le grand-père

_ Non. Je trouvais simplement que nous ne passions plus de temps en famille.

_ Quelle bonne idée ! Approuva joyeusement Kikyô

_ Parce qu'on a déjà passé du temps en famille ? Cingla immédiatement Killua »

Il récolta de suite un regard noir de sa mère.

_ « C'est une excellente initiative ! S'exalta la femme, Cela ne peut être que bénéfique pour resserrer les liens de la famille !

_ Un assassin n'est pas censé ne rien éprouver pour ne pas compromettre son travail ? Demanda Milluki en prenant une poignée de chips »

Tout le monde connaissait le règlement, Illumi passait suffisamment de temps à le rabâcher.

_ « Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça ne m'empêchera pas de te tuer s'il le faut ! Répliqua le petit blond avec un air mesquin

_ Sale morveux ! S'énerva le pirate informatique les mains à plat sur la table en postillonnant des miettes un peu partout

_ Gros porc ! »

La joute était lancée et Killua y prenait un malin plaisir.

_ « Ça suffit Trancha Silva imperturbable, nous mangerons tous ensemble au moins une fois par semaine. Quelqu'un y voit un inconvénient ? »

Zéno secoua la tête, Illumi haussa les épaules et Maha continua de manger ses petits pois. Evidement maman Zoldyck était enchantée, mais pas le cadet.

_ « Hors de question de passer plus de temps avec… avec ça ! S'opposa Milluki en désignant d'un geste vague l'ado en crise

_ Milluki. Surveille ton langage. Claqua Illumi d'une voix acide »

 _On ne touche pas à son petit frère chéri._

_ « Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! »

Kikyô s'en mêla, ainsi que Kalluto et Zéno. Maha glissa également un mot dans la conversation.

Et le cœur de Silva se gonfla d'amour. Son égo de papa cool se gonfla de fierté et de confiance en lui. Ou d'amour propre au choix. Sa famille communiquait autour du même repas.

Enfin pour l'instant elle se foutait sur la gueule.

Son rire coupa court à la dispute et sept regards interrogatifs se posèrent sur lui. Même grand-grand-grand-papi et la chose qui ne disait rien depuis le début du repas.

Personne ne comprenait mais lui était fier. Le premier conseil portait ses premiers fruits.

 _« Profitez du repas pour en faire un moment privilégié pour parler et prendre des nouvelles des autres. »_

Pour l'instant il prenait la température. Mais c'était la même chose non ?

_ « Père, tu fais peur quand tu ris sans raison. »

La franchise de Killua le fit repartir dans son rire.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour ! Voici un nouveau chapitre de ''Silva Zoldyck, un papa cool''. Merci à ceux qui ont mit en follow et en fav, et à cassous18 pour sa review.

Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter n'appartient qu'à Yoshihiro Togashi.

Bonne lecture et pensez à laisser une review (même minuscule) ça fait toujours plaisir.

* * *

Chapitre 3: Accepter les fréquentations de ses fils

Un papa cool aime ses fils. Donc par extension, les amis de ses enfants.

Seulement, Silva n'était pas sûr de savoir comment prendre la nouvelle.

_ « Enchanté, je suis son petit ami. »

L'hurluberlu rouge, habillé en clown lui tendait la main, un grand sourire stupide fiché sur le visage.

_ « Tu n'es rien du tout Hisoka. Cingla son aîné

_ Mais Illu-chan… Tu avais dit que…

_ Je n'ai rien dit du tout. Tu t'es imaginé des choses tout seul. »

Illumi restait vide d'émotion faciale, ses sourcils ne bougèrent même pas à l'appellation.

_ « Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir Illu-chan ! Tu sais pendant que… »

Des aiguilles volèrent et l'interrompirent. L'immondice rouge s'écroula à terre.

_ « Je sais ce que nous avons fait cette nuit Hisoka. »

Et son fils aîné récupéra le clown et le traina à sa suite tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

_ « À plus tard père.

_ À plus tard beau-papa ! »

Malheureusement, l'hurluberlu était résistant et surtout, complètement stupide.

…

 _Beau papa_. Son cœur se gonfla de fierté. Il n'avait pas si mal élevé ses enfants finalement puisque l'un d'eux avait une vie sentimentale.  
Et une vie sexuelle à en croire les dires. Heureusement que les murs étaient isolés, il n'avait absolument pas envie d'entendre le clown geindre son plaisir.

* * *

Qui dit enfant, dit ami, donc emmerdeur. _Quoi ? Il n'y a que lui qui dit ça ?_ Tout ça pour dire qu'après le petit-ami, il avait maintenant droit au meilleur ami qui venait _dormir à la maison._  
Il avait confiance en ses fils, mais là, ils avaient trop tendance à ramener des personnes trop exubérantes et joyeuses.

Avisant le garçon habillé en vert avec un grand sourire, ses yeux passèrent sur Killua se tenant sagement derrière lui.

_ « Enchanté monsieur, je m'appelle Gon ! »

Pourquoi ils étaient tous enchantés ? Il est censé être un assassin redouté et redoutable bordel de merde !

_ « Viens, je vais te montrer ma chambre. Intervint Killua en tirant son ami par le bras »

Il n'inspirait plus autant la peur qu'avant. Fini le grand Silva Zoldyck. Il était sidéré.

* * *

Silva prenait son café et lisait le journal, assit à la table de la cuisine. Ces temps-ci il buvait son café de plus en plus fort pour garder l'esprit clair. Ses journées devenaient de plus en plus difficile à supporter, et plus d'une fois il avait eu l'envie de se recoucher pour ne plus ressortir de son lit avant deux mois.

Alors ce matin, il s'était levé tôt, bien décidé à prendre son petit-déjeuner au calme puis se carapater quelque part pour ne voir personne avant l'après-midi. Minimum.  
 _Pour sa santé mentale._

Malheureusement, quelqu'un là-haut ne voulait pas l'aider.

Son benjamin fut le premier à le rejoindre, suivit par son ami. Les deux garçons, encore en pyjama, étaient absorbés l'un par l'autre dans leur discussion, et le saluèrent à peine.

_ « Bonjour père.

_ Bonjour monsieur Zoldyck. »

Ils s'installèrent à table, apportant avec eux le pain de mie et le pot de pâte à tartiner avant de totalement se désintéresser de lui.

Puis arriva l'hurluberlu rouge, torse nu, des marques de griffures et des suçons sur tout le corps. Il ne voulait pas penser à quoi il avait du s'adonner cette nuit pour finir dans cet état, surtout quand ça impliquait son fils. S'appuyant au plan de travail, Hisoka se retrouva avec une tasse dans les mains ''Silva Zoldyck, le meilleur papa du monde''.

L'assassin marqua un arrêt.

Déjà, pourquoi le clown prenait-il autant ses aises ? Et aussi, d'ou sortait cette putain de tasse ?!

Mais il ne dit rien. Il n'était pas d'humeur, pas si tôt le matin. Alors il se replongea dans son journal.

Mais cette personne là-haut voulait vraiment le voir se faire interner.

_ « Vous saviez qu'Illumi avait une tâche de naissance en forme de tête de chat sur la fesse droite ? Lança le clown l'air de rien en sirotant sa tasse »

Il y eu un grand silence. On pouvait entendre les mouches voler. Silva se figea la tasse à mi-chemin de sa bouche, les yeux exorbités l'exact reflet de Killua et Gon avec leurs tartines de Nutella.

Des aiguilles volèrent et Hisoka fut trainé hors de la cuisine, laissant derrière lui une trace de sang.

* * *

Le reste de la journée était un peu floue. Certainement qu'il avait perdu connaissance. Il ne se souvenait de pas grand-chose. Son dernier souvenir restait son fils, aiguilles en main, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

En se couchant dans le lit conjugal, Silva se tourna vers sa femme.

_ « Dis-moi Kikyô, tu savais qu'Illimi avait une tâche de naissance sur la fesse droite ? »


End file.
